Delete File
by Revriley
Summary: A story centered around Delete, my favorite character. His thoughts and feelings are shockingly different from his outward appearance. Optional ending included.


I firmly believe that Delete is a good robot.

By the way, the xxxxxxxxxx means that you don't have to read the next part if you don't want to. It's an optional ending.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberspace. **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Delete stared at the little mini-computer on the small table in his 'room', room being another word for closet. No one knew that he had this, not even Buzz or Hacker. It would have been taken away if they did. And there would be the uncomfortable question of where he got it. The truth was, he had built it himself.

"Computer, begin recording." Delete said this hesitantly, and softly. Hacker and Buzz _couldn't_ find out.

"My name is Delete. If the name does not bring forth a sense of recognition, then perhaps the name of Hacker will. I am one of his tools. Not a follower, not a lackey, not a henchman. A tool. For he uses me (and perhaps Buzz, although Buzz he puts in more trust), for his own devious methods, and needs--although of needs he only has one. To rule Cyberspace."

"To be honest, I disagree with him. Hacker just wants to be a dictator, and would not have any care for his 'subjects'. He certainly doesn't care about me."

"You must be wondering by now: Why do I follow him? I think it is because I do not have a clear idea of what I would do if I did not. You must understand that some of my circuits are damaged, and that causes me to be foolish and unpredictable at times. Hacker also becomes irrationally angry when one of his 'tools' decides to leave. I still remember what happened after Digit escaped....It also might be because of the electrical shackle clamped to my wrist."

"I would join Motherboard's forces immediately, if I could. So I could escape this hell-hole that I am confined to, and do something for good, and not for evil. Before I came into Hacker's service, I did wonderful things....I have helped restore animal species to full capacity, I have hidden families during times of need...I did many things. And I would like to do so again."

Delete paused, thinking over what he had just said, and then said, "Delete file." The computer responded in a neutral tone. "Confirm Deletion: Yes or no?" Delete was about to say yes. It was on the tip of his tongue, when... "No. Save to Locked Files, Coded Delta-Alpha-Po" The computer whirred in reply. Delete sat in silence, when suddenly a "Delete! Buzz! Come here immediately!" The voice of Hacker crackled over the intercom, and as Delete scrambled to the door, pausing for a moment to look back at the now dark screen of the computer. Finally he closed the door, the faint crack of light streaming into the closet winking out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The computer whirred in reply. Delete sat in silence, when suddenly a "Delete! Buzz! Come here immediately!" The voice of Hacker crackled over the intercom, and as Delete scrambled to the door, he accidentally brushed against the keyboard of the computer. As he exited, the computer said, "Hacking and sending recording to all of cyberspace confirmed. Stand by."

The Cybersquad, Digit, Dr. Marbles, Motherboard, and Widget were celebrating after a victory against Hacker, laughing and talking. "Do you remember," Digit said, chuckling at small intervals, "When the Doc and I were trapped in that Cotton Candy simulator, and it jammed? That--" "What cotton candy simulator?" Matt asked in confusion. "Oh, right...this was before you guys came! I--" Suddenly Motherboard's screen fizzled, and Dr. Marbles immediately asked, "Motherboard? What's wrong?"

Motherboard looked at the anxious faces of the Earthlings and her friends. "I-I do not know," She said slowly. "I am receiving a transmission, which, if I am correct is originating from the Grimm Wreaker."

"Huh?" Was the intelligent reply. At the bottom right corner of Motherboard's screen, a small box appeared. It was a recording, of...

The six, seven counting Motherboard, stared at the video, their faces growing amazing and shocked, the pale screen lighting illuminating their faces in a green light as they watched something that was totally, and unbelievably, real.


End file.
